The Return of the Ancients
by Delusions of Grandeur
Summary: Cloud Wants to revive Aeris but not everyone thinks its a good idea and some will do anything to stop him. Plz R+R


(For the purpose of the story Marlene was about 10/11 in the game, so now she is about 16 and not about 11 as she would be)  
  
Final Fantasy 7: Return of the ancients  
  
"Cloud," Tifa called into the darkness, "Cloud" she called again, Tifa was walking down the all too familiar corridors of the Shinra mansion as that is where the note said Cloud would be, "Cloud your really beginning to scare me now, this is all to Sephiroth to me." She got into the lab where so many things had happened, Vincent and Sephiroth, Lucrecia, this town was full of bad memories but this one building in particular was horrible to be in, the cold air sent a chill down Tifa's spine, and the room was quiet almost silent except one sound that was heard, it sounded like pages of a book being turned, it was continuous, about every thirty seconds or so another page would be turned, either it was a very short book or whoever it was they were reading very fast. Then all of a sudden a familiar voice broke the silence, "YES" came a voice from the end of the room, the voice was filled with a profound sense of Euphoria, just hearing the sound almost made you feel happy, "Cloud?" Tifa called into the gloom, then without warning Cloud sprinted up to Tifa and took her in his arms, he was silent but there was an inane grin on his face, "Cloud your crushing my ribs," she gasped but he took no notice, he was to ecstatic to notice, "MY SPINE!" she called again, this time he took notice and put Tifa down, she just looked at him, paused for a second and then slapped him across the face, "You jerk" she yelled "You insensitive jerk, how could you just leave like that? I had to go to Cosmo Canyon and ask Red where you went and then go on some bloody wild goose chase to find Mithrill, I haven't seen you in weeks." She finished her rant and then calmed down. "I'm sorry." He said to her tears streaming down his now red coloured face, "But I did it!" he said his face beaming tears still running freely. "You did what?" and then it hit her, he was so happy he was crying and he was in a room full of books associated with the Ancients, "You mean Aeris?" she asked her voice and body in general shaking slightly. "Yes its possible, that's why I needed you to get the Mithrill." Now it was Tifa's turn to cry the dream that they had been searching five years for had finally come into realisation, Aeris was coming back to them. "Well, its time to make some house calls, AVALANCHE needs to be revived."  
  
…  
  
Five years have past since the Sephiroth and Meteor crisis had been stopped at the hands of eight strangers and their Companion who sacrificed her life to protect the world, and now although still a team they lead separate lives Barret went back to help rebuild Corel with his daughter Marlene, He was now the Mayor of Corel and co President of the Gold Saucer, Now you didn't have to be a Gillionaire to get in there and because of this business had soared, the park was more popular then ever and Corel was thriving, Marlene now the age of sixteen had become the captain of the guard there and had taken up fighting with a staff in honour of the "flower lady" she was now respectably known by all criminals in the area, and Reeve now lives with the happy Farther-Daughter combo to help with his full time fortune telling job at the saucer.  
  
Red had gone back Cosmo Canyon to be its protector, and was by his grandfather's side when he died, he now had a daughter by the name of Celestia; she was still a young child but was already interested in the stars, in fact since her birth she was staring at the stars hence the name, and still he was only seventeen.  
  
Yuffie had returned to Wutai with her new found love Vincent when she heard her farther had contracted a disease, he died one year later leaving Yuffie to take over Wutai, With the help of Vince (Her nickname for him much to his disgust) they managed to turn Wutai back into a cultural haven, it still was a tourist trap, but hay beggars can't be choosers.  
  
Cid returned to his hometown, he retired after fulfilling his lifelong dream and going into space he now shares a house with Shera and her husband Grey, the three of them now all live together happily as Cid has calmed down just the slightest bit.  
  
Cloud and Tifa moved to his Villa in Costa Del Sol, they had nowhere else to go, Tifa finally accepted that she was no match for Aeris although it was quite depressing to lose the one person you love to a dead girl, and Cloud, well he accepted Aeris' death and moved on with his life until one day, he was bored and Tifa was out swimming, he was playing with and orb of material, then he remembered one of its spells "Life" then all at once memories came flooding back to him "Materia contains the Knowledge of the Ancients" and then it hit him, the ancients had knowledge enough to give life. Then he ran down to Tifa and told her of the news, from that moment on the two decided to research the Ancients and find a way to revive Aeris, they chose to keep this a secret as they did not want to get the others hopes up, they had spent years working on it and now they finally had a plan to revive her and now they had to reform AVALANCHE to get their dead friend back. 


End file.
